The Animal Within
The Animal Within is the second episode of the tenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and first aired 19th January 2007. Synopsis When Faith Alexander arrives in Midsomer Deverell to meet her long-lost uncle Rex Masters, she is surprised to find he has disappeared and told everyone she was killed in a plane crash. Then Rex's body is found in the weir, and his friends produce wills, each claiming to inherit his fortune. But what is the truth about Rex's life of mischief-making, and who wanted him dead? Plot Faith Alexander travels to Midsomer Deverell to visit her uncle Rex Masters, whom she has not seen in 40 years and learns that he is missing. She also learns that he had told everyone that she and her entire family had been killed in a plane crash the year before. When Rex's body is fished out of the nearby river, DCI Barmaby and DS Jones investigate if it was murder or possibly suicide. Faith believed that she would inherit Rex's estate based on a will he had drawn up some 4 years earlier. Soon however, it's learned that Rex was apt to change his will as it suited him with Miles King the gardener, Eileen Carnack the housekeeper and Janet Bailey the cleaner all in possession of a will leaving them the entire estate. While only the most recent version is legally binding, it does mean that several people thought they had something to gain by Rex's death. As well, Rex had quite a reputation as a free spirit so it may not only be those with a will who wanted him dead. There will be two other murders however before Barnaby puts it all together. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Lisa Eichhorn as Faith Alexander *Roger Bingham as Taxi Driver John *David Troughton as Miles King *Emily Woof as Janet Bailey *Linda Bassett as Eileen Carnack *Malcolm Stoddard as Richard Carnack *Samuel West as Jeremy Thacker *John Cater as Jack Pearce *Freda Dowie as Amie Pearce *Richard Johnson as Rex Masters *Helen Masters as Jane Benbow *Mae Wright as Young Faith *William Hope as Alan Alexander *Adam Farr as P.C. *Maggie Holland as W.I. Woman Galleries Body Count Lucinda-thacker.jpg|Lucinda Thacker Died of natural causes 1 year prior to the events of the episode. Rex-masters.jpg|Rex Masters Hit on head and then pushed into Crofter's Weir where he drowned. Miles-king.jpg|Miles King Stabbed with kitchen knife. Eileen-carnack.jpg|Eileen Carnack Stabbed with kitchen knife. Supporting Cast Faith-alexander.jpg|Faith Alexander Janet-bailey.jpg|Janet Bailey Jeremy-thacker.jpg|Jeremy Thacker Alan-alexander.jpg|Alan Alexander Richard-carnack.jpg|Richard Carnack Jane-benbow.jpg|Jane Benbow Jack-pearce.jpg|Jack Pearce Amie-pearce.jpg|Amie Pearce Taxi-driver-john.jpg|Taxi Driver John Episode Images The-animal-within-01.jpg The-animal-within-02.jpg The-animal-within-03.jpg The-animal-within-04.jpg The-animal-within-05.jpg The-animal-within-06.jpg The-animal-within-07.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *David Troughton - Written in Blood *Richard Johnson - Death of a Stranger *Adam Farr - The House in the Woods and They Seek Him Here *Samuel West - Death by Persuasion *John Cater - Death of a Hollow Man Category:Series Ten episodes